The PC: All About Love
by tati.loves.clique
Summary: The Clique is starting 9th grade at Westchester High. They decided to focus their whole year on boys. Will everything work out the way they want? Nawt likely. Lots of pairings Lots of drama. My first Fan-Fic.
1. Intro

**The Clique is starting high school and all they decided to focus this year all on the boys…….**

**Massie:** Ready to start Westchester High secretly hoping that she and Derrick can make-up, but will she still want him when Dempsy comes along and tries to steal her heart?

**Claire: **Scared for high school to start. Wishes, hopes, and dreams that her and Cam will get back together, but will that happen when Nikki transfers to Westchester High?

**Alicia:** Her and Josh are together and happy as ever. Life is perfect for her especially now that she is starting high school until an old crush from Spain comes to her school. Will she start to fall for him or stick with Josh?

**Kristen:** Nervous for school since she's going to really have to focus on grades to keep her scholarship and practice to keep her spot on the JV soccer team. Doesn't have time to think about boys but what happens when she finds herself kissing Derrick??Will she be kicked out of the PC?

**Dylan:** Is soo done with diets now that she's a size 2 and has a secret diet to keep it that way. She is torn between the 2 ah-mazing guys in her life, Kemp and Chris. Who will she choose??

**Review please! (:**


	2. Forgiveness

_**The Block Estate**_

_**Massie's Bedroom**_

_**Monday, September 3**__**rd**_

_**2:30 P.M.**_

"Ehmagawd!" said Massie." Can't you believe that we start high school tomorrow?"

"I know. I'm so nervous", said Claire as she was searching through Massie's closet looking for the perfect thing to wear for the first day of school.

"Relax Kuh-laire", said Alicia. "High school will be easy. We are already cool with the seniors so we are cool with everybody."

Claire bit her fingernail and shrugged. Dylan and Kristen were not really into the conversation. They were to busy making sure there outfits for the first day of school were perfect.

"Okay. Does everyone have their outfits together yet?" asked Massie.

"Yes.", they all replied.

"Who wants to go first?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ugh, fine I will go first", said Dylan. She went into the bathroom to change and when she came out 5 min later she was dressed in head to toe designer clothing.

"Soo cute Dylan. 9.3" Massie said sounding jealous. She was surprised on how skinny Dylan had got during the summer.

_Wait, _she thought_, your Massie Block. You don't get jealous. People are jealous of you._ She knew it was true and quickly got over it.

The rest of the girls took turns modeling their outfits to make sure they were approved by Massie.

**Alicia: **** 9.5**

**Claire: **** surprisingly 9.4 (only because she borrowed clothes from Massie.) **

**Kristen:** **9.3 **

Just as Massie was about to show off her outfit, Alicia's brand new Sidekick vibrated.

"Ehmagawd its Josh!" shrieked Alicia. The PC all turned their attention to her hoping that the boys were with him and that they were ready to forgive them after what happened at Skye's party.

**Josh: hey babe.**

Alicia blushed as she read the text. She loved when he called her babe.

**Alicia: hey cutie.(: Wats up?**

**Josh: Nuthin much. Just hangin with the guys. U?**

**Alicia: Ohh. Im with the PC. Gettin ready 4 2morrow. Cant u believe we start high skool 2morrow?!**

**Josh: I know. Should be fun. **

"Find out if the guys are still mad at us." said Massie. "We can't go for them if they still hate us." Alicia listened and followed Massie's orders.

**Alicia: yea. Hey are the guys still mad us? **

**Josh: Well they have thought a lot and decided they are over it and they 4give u. **

**Alicia: ok great.(: well gotta go ttyl.**

**Josh: ok peace.**

"Yes! Thank gawd they are over it." said Massie with relief. "Okay so your guys task for tonight is to figure out who you are gunna go 4 this year. Let me know tomorrow morning in the car."

"K", they all said.

"They have to be HARTS right?" asked Kristen.

Massie stared with a _are you seriously asking that_ look on her face. "What do you think?"

Kristen got really scared when she saw Massie's face.

_How can I be so stupid for asking that? Of course they have to be. Your so stupid Kristen! _

"Oh right. Sorry stupid question."

"Yea it was." said Dylan.

The PC gathered their stuff and left. Massie went downstairs, ate dinner, then came back up and took a shower. After her shower, she was getting ready for bed when she heard a _ping! _from her computer. She gasped when she saw who it was from.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: hey block**

**MASSIEKUR: hey**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: as u may know now me n the guys aren't mad at TPC anymore**

**MASSIEKUR: yea josh told us. Im glad **

**SHORTZ4LIFE: really? wow. well mass I still really like u. sort of wondering if we could get back together?**

Massie was shocked when she read the message. Of course she still like Derrick and wanted nothing more than getting back together with him, but she didn't want to get hurt again. She also was starting to like Dempsy again. She took a deep breath and began to type her message.

**Find out what Massie replies in the next chapter.**

**Also coming up next:**

**Clam**

**First day of high school**

**New HART**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**Will not update until I get 10 more reviews!**

**Thx 4 reading!(: **

**IF U WANT UR NAME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR NAME AND HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THIS STORY. HONESTY PLZ! YOU DON'T HAVE 2 TELL ME HOW MUCH U LIKE IT. JUST WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. THANKS!**


	3. The First Day Part 1

As soon as Massie was about to press send to her message to Derrick, she got a new IM message from……………………….. Dempsy.

**DEMPSMAN: hey mass. Just wonderin if u maybe wanted to go out w/ me?**

_**(made up the nickname..couldnt think of anything clever.)**_

**SHORTZ4LIFE: massie. U there?**

_Ehmagawd! First Derrick now Dempsy! Who the hell should I choose? Derrick is amazing but he did call me immature. Dempsy is totally cute now, but he did go out w/ Layne. Hmmm………._

**DEMPSMAN: kinda waiting 4 an answer…**

Massie began to start typing back to Derrick first.

**MASSIEKUR: well derrick u did hurt me a lot last time….. but yes I wanna get back 2gether 2**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: really that's soo great mass. Wow u have no idea how happy I am. Well I gtg get ready 4 bed but see u 2morrow k?**

**MASSIEKUR: im happy 2 Derrick. ok bye (:**

She ended the conversation with Derrick and replied back 2 Dempsy

**DEMPSMAN: still waiting…..**

**MASSIEKUR: Hey dempsy. sorry. Im with derrick now. Better luck nxt time. Bye. **

Massie was kinda mad at herself for being mean to Dempsy like that but she knew deep down inside he was a LBR and that was not okay with Massie Block.

She ended her IM with Dempsy, texted the rest of the PC the good news and went to bed.

Meanwhile……

_(Dempsy's thoughts)_

_Oh my god! She's with Derrick now! NOOO! Ok think Dempsy! Ill just have to find a way to break them up…..maybe if I show Massie how much better of a boyfriend I can be she will dump Derrick._

_**Westchester,NY**_

_**Range Rover**_

_**7:30 A.M**_

Massie was super excited that morning to tell everyone about Derrick. She dressed in her perfect first day outfit and walked to the car where Claire was waiting inside.

"Hey Mass."

"Kuh-laire! The best thing happened yesterday!" said Massie totally excited.

"Oh my gosh Massie what?" Claire said anxious to find out.

"Well I should wait until we pick up the rest of the PC-"

"No Mass. You already mentioned it. Now you have to tell me!" said Claire sounding kinda mad.

"Ugh ok. Well yesterday……" said Massie followed by a short pause.

"Me and Derrick are back together!!!!"

"Ehmagawd Mass! That's soo great! I'm so happy for you!" said Claire. She truly was happy for Massie especially that she was with Derrick it would make a better chance of her getting back with Cam.

"Yea I know. Oh and also Dempsy asked me out but I said no", said Massie.

"Ok Mass."

They arrived at Alicia's house and Massie decided to wait to tell the rest of the PC until she picked up Kristen and Dylan.

"EHMAGAWD!!!!" they all said when they heard the news.

"Yea you guys. I'm so happy", said Mass. "Now before we arrive at school I need to figure out who you guys are going for this year."

"I already have Josh as my boyfriend and I'm keeping it that way" said Alicia.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Kuh-laire?"

"Umm…well I know I should be over him but I really love Cam still and I want to try to get back together with him." said Claire.

"Don't worry, Claire, with my help he will be back with you in no time."

Claire smiled hoping Massie will be right.

"Well it took me a while to finally decide between Kemp and Chris, but I choose Chris. Kemp is a total perv." said Dylan proud that she has 2 guys that like her.

"Thank gawd", said Massie with relief. "I almost thought you were going for Kemp. So what about you Kristen?"

"I've been texting Dune a lot this summer and he told me he's going to Westchester High too. I'm deciding to go for him." said Kristen hoping Massie will approve.

"Hmm…well he's not the best HART, but fine. Ok now that everyone chose their guys we are ready for high school!!!" said Massie.

Everyone cheered happily hoping for the best year ever. They arrived at Westchester High and walked inside the school side by side to the song "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Everyone looked at them when they walked in. Sophomores were jealous, juniors were filled with disgust, and seniors just stared wanting to laugh. They've heard about the PC and knew they wouldn't be a problem. After they got their schedules, the Pretty Committee right away saw the guys and Massie signaled to walk over. The guys didn't even notice them at first. They were to busy comparing schedules and making stupid jokes about the teachers they got.

"Hey Derrick", Massie finally called out. All the guys turned their heads and were very surprised to see the girls.

"Hey Block", said Derrick and he gave her a kiss.

Cam saw Claire and felt like crying. He wanted her back so badly. He decided to just try to at least talk to her hoping she wasn't mad about Olivia. Cam was over her and wanted nothing more than Claire.

"Hi Claire", said Cam with a smile.

"Hey Cam", said Claire as she smiled back. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay. Yours?"

"Same"

They both just stared thinking of something to say. They both just wanted to tell how they feel, grab each other into a hug, and then lean in for a meaningful kiss. If only they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Can I see your schedule?" said Cam after a long moment of silence.

Claire reached in her binder and handed her schedule to Cam. He examined and compared.

**Cam's Schedule **

**1 Algebra 1**

**2 Spanish**

**3 P.E. **

**4 Art**

**Lunch**

**6 Biology**

**7 English**

**Claire's Schedule**

**1 English**

**2 Algebra 1**

**3 Spanish**

**4 Art**

** Lunch**

**6 Biology**

**7 P.E.**

"We have Art and Biology together", said Cam

"Cool", said Claire.

"So I guess I'll see you later then", Cam said when the bell rang.

"Yea see ya." said Claire.

The Pretty Committee started to walk over to the seniors who needed to talk to them.

"So you're the famous Massie Block?" said one of the seniors.

"Who else did you think?" said Massie proudly. "And I know who you are. You're Emma Weltz, the most popular senior in this school. Your dad, Robert Weltz, is the richest real estate agent in the world because he sell houses to the celebrities."

"Wow you do know about me", said Emma.

"Of course"

"Okay you and your little Committee is pretty popular around here, so I'll get you in at this school", said Emma.

"Thanks, Emma", said Massie and the PC walked to their classes.

Alicia was about to go into her class when she bumped in to a familiar face.

**Thats all for now.(:**

**I know. Needs more Drama. Im trying! lol**

**Ok in the nxt chapter:**

**Alicia and the mystery person**

**Cam and claire get back together **

**Kristen and Dune**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!**

**Wont update until i get at least 10 more reviews!**


	4. The First Day Part 2

"Ehmagawd Alex!" said Alicia when she saw the person she had bumped into. Alicia met Alex when she came to visit her family in Spain that summer. Alex was a close friend of the family and Alicia thought he was a total HART. He spoke perfect English and didn't even have an accent. She was planning on going for him for the summer, but:

_He lived in Spain_

_She is dating Josh_

She was surprised to see him here and wondered why.

"Hey Alicia", said Alex. "I've missed you."

"Yea, me too. What are you doing here?"

"My parents sent me to go to school here for the semester. They wanted me to get the American experience." said Alex.

Alicia loved that he put air quotes when he said the "American experience".

"Wow I am so glad you're here!" said Alicia. "Where are you staying?"

"Well your parents wanted to surprise you by hiding me. I am staying in your house. They didn't want you to know until tonight" explained Alex.

"Ehmagawd! This is soo great! Well I have to get to class but I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye." said Alex.

Alicia was so happy she wanted to skip all the way to class, but she didn't. She rather be caught dead in last years shoes than skipping around like a little kindergartner. She wanted to be with Alex more than anything in the world.

_But wait what about Josh._

_**Westchester High**_

_**Biology Class**_

_**9:15 A.M.**_

Kristen was ready for the new year of high school. She was nervous because she knew this class was going to be hard, but she knew she had to get good grades if she wanted to keep her scholarship. She also was worried because she still had not seen Dune yet. What if he was lying to her and wasn't coming back to Westchester High? Her year would be ruined. Luckily someone walked in that made her day a whole lot less stressful.

It was Dune of course.

"Sorry I'm late" Dune said to the teacher as he walked into the classroom.

"Just don't let it happen again" said the teacher.

Dune immediately saw Kristen and took the seat next to her.

"Hey Dune!" said Kristen.

"Hey Kristen! I missed you. I can see your still wearing my necklace. I'm glad to see that." said Dune.

"Yea, of course I am. I haven't took it off since you gave it to me. I am so happy your back."

"Kristen I couldn't stop thinking about you all summer. I don't want to rush into anything but maybe we can go on a date Friday night." said Dune.

"Yea that would be great." Kristen said.

"Cool."

_**Westchester High**_

_**Lunchtime**_

_**12:02 P.M.**_

The PC got their lunch and head for there new table which they now shared with their crushes/boyfriends. Massie sat next to Derrick. Claire and Kristen across from them. Next to Derrick sat Cam, Kemp, and Plovert. Dylan at the end. Alicia and Josh sat next to Kristen.

Claire stole a peek at Cam. He saw her and smiled. She smiled back. If only they both knew how much they wanted to get back together with each other. Then the door to the café slammed open and the most unexpected person walked in.

Nikki.

Nikki the camp tramp.

Cam just stared with his mouth open in shock. Claire became furious. Nikki was beautiful and nothing like Claire pictured her. She had perfect light brown hair and hazel eyes. Claire hoped Cam wouldn't fall for her but it was already starting to look that way by the way he stared at her.

Nikki walked over to Cam.

"Hey Cammy" said Nikki. "I missed you so much."

"Hi Nikki." Cam mumbled. He was mad that she came to this school after Cam explained many times to her at camp that he only liked her as a friend and he was planning on getting back together with Claire.

Nikki looked at Claire. "You must be Claire" Nikki said. "Cam told me all about you. You're not as ugly as Cam said you were."

Nikki laughed.

Claire ran out of the café with tears in her eyes.

Cam stood up looking extremely angry. "Nikki, I never said that! Why are you lying?"

"Aww come on Cammy I know you think she is. I was just helping her get out of our way so you and I can be together." said Nikki with an evil grin.

"Shut the hell up Nikki" said Cam. He ran out of the café to find Claire.

"Get the hell out of here you camp tramp!" yelled Massie.

"Make me bitch!" Nikki yelled back.

By now everyone was staring and the rest of the PC was giving Nikki dirty looks.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch!" said Derrick.

"Nikki please come to my office." said Principal Johnson.

Nikki rolled her eyes and followed the principal out of the café.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy. Hope you liked this one though.**

**Next chapter:**

**Cam and Claire **

**Dylan and Chris**

**Wont update until I get at least 20 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**


	5. Unfortunate Authors Note!

**Hey everyone! I know you don't want an author's note but you're getting **

**one anyway! Lol! Anyways, thx for all my fans and the awesome reviews. **

**Am so glad you like my story. Whenever I get reviews it inspires me to **

**already finished another chapter and really want to post it. I would but I **

**really want to get to 40 reviews so once I do I'll post it! So if you're a fan **

**and haven't reviewed, please do so I can post the next chapter! Thx!**

**Peace and love,**

**Tati**


	6. Lets Get Together

_**Westchester High**_

_**The Halls **_

_**12:20 **_

Cam walked out of the café furious. He couldn't believe Nikki had said that to Claire. He searched for Claire all over the school until finally he found her at her locker. Her head was poked inside it and she was crying her eyes out.

"Claire", Cam said. "I'm so sorry Nikki said that to you. It's not true though. I never said that about you."

Claire sobbed even harder and then took a deep breath.

"How do I know your not lying?" she said in between her cries. "How do I know you didn't set this whole thing up to try to make me get over you and asked Nikki to transfer here so you can be together?"

Claire sat on the floor against the lockers. Her head tucked into her knees.

Cam sat down next to her. "Because I don't love Nikki, I love you. I never even wanted her to come here. At summer camp, I explained to her many times that I didn't want to be anything more than friends with her. You are the only girl for me Claire. I am so sorry I got mad at you for not trusting me. If you had a guy friend from camp that was in love with you and tried to steal you away from me I would have probably done the same thing."

Claire stopped crying and looked up at him. "You still love me?"

Cam smiled. "Of course I do. I don't think I ever stopped."

"I love you too." Claire pulled him into a hug. Cam got up of the ground and helped Claire up too. He pulled out a tissue and wiped her tears away. Claire looked deeply into his green eye and blue eye. She had missed looking into his eyes so much. Cam leaned in and gave her a long kiss. They had both waited so long to make up and kiss each other. Claire finally pulled away.

"So I take it we are back together?" Claire said.

"Yes we are." said Cam. Cam took her hand and they walked down the halls. They both didn't really feel like going back into the café so they snuck outside, shared a bag of gummy feet, and sat under the big oak tree so they could catch up on everything they missed when they weren't talking.

_**Westchester, NY**_

_**The Marvil Estate**_

_**Dylan's Bedroom**_

_**6:30 P.M.**_

Dylan rolled her eyes when she got into her room. She couldn't believe how her mom could be so mean about her weight even though she was a ZERO. She quickly got over it. Dylan had bigger problems. She was trying to figure out a way to get Chris to notice her. He admitted he liked her before the summer, but today he didn't even look at her.

She thought for a while and then just decided to go to text Chris herself. If he didn't like her she could always go for Kemp.

**Dylan: hey chris.**

**Chris: Umm hi.**

**Dylan: Ok so tell me do u like me or nawt?**

Chris became nervous he did like Dylan but he knew that his best friend Kemp liked her more. Kemp was even going to stop being a perv so Dylan would like him. He didn't know what to do. Chris thought about it and realized he did like Dylan a lot. She was so pretty and she wasn't afraid to burp or eat in front of guys. He might as well try it out.

_Hmm…might as well make Kemp jealous. _

**Chris: Yes Dylan I do. I was 2 nervous 2 talk 2 you today but I really want to go out with you. **

Dylan was in shock. She didn't actually think he would say he did like her.

**Chris: So do u want 2 go out w/ me Friday night?**

Dylan wasted no time and quickly replied back.

**Dylan: Yea that sounds good. Time?**

**Chris: 6:30 good?**

**Dylan: Perf. Can't wait. :) bye**

**Chris: Me 2. bye**

Dylan couldn't wait to the next morning to tell the PC the good news so she texted them right away.

**Dylan: Best news ever! Me + Chris. Friday nite. :) **

**Alicia: Ehmagawd Dyl! **

**Kristen: Soo happy 4 u! We r both goin out on the same nite!**

**Claire: No way! Im have a date w/Cam Friday nite 2!**

**Massie: That's great Dylan. Now we all have guys. And since most of us r goin out Friday nite sleepovers r now only going to be once a month. K? they r soo jr. high.**

**Alicia: Point. Now I have to make plans with josh. **

**Massie: I hve 2 txt derrick. See u guys 2morrow.**

**Claire & Dylan & Kristen & Alicia: Bye **

_**Westchester High**_

_**Wednesday, Sep. 4**__**th**_

_**8:04 A.M.**_

The PC got out of the car and walked side by side into the school as they usually do every morning and of course everyone was staring. They stopped when they reached the guys. Chris walked up to Dylan and gave her a hug. Kemp became furious!

"So Dylan", Chris started to say loud enough for Kemp to hear, "I am really excited for Friday night."

Kemp stared with his mouth hanging open in shock.

_They were going out on Friday night. _Kemp thought. _How could he! He is my best friend and he knew I liked Dylan first!_

"Yea me too", said Dylan.

Chris looked over at Kemp.

_Haha. Kemp is so jealous. This is so awesome!_

Massie grabbed Dylan and motioned for the rest of the PC to come over.

"Okay you guys we all have dates on Friday night so we need to go over perfect date outfits tomorrow night at my house. Okay?" said Massie.

"Okay", they all said.

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. Alicia grabbed Josh's hand and they walked down the hall together. Alex saw and a sudden jealous feeling came to him. He never thought of Alicia more then a family friend but how come he is always thinking about her. He looked at Alicia and thought that she is happy with Josh and he shouldn't try to tear them apart. He turned and walked toward his first class.

**Thx 4 reading!**

**Also thx 4 the reviews!!!**

**Next Chapter:**

**The dates starting with…..**

**Alicia's Date!**

**Will post nxt chapter when I get to at least 60 REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Sooo……………**

**REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Xoxo**

**Tati**


End file.
